Why roses are red
by Black zodiac
Summary: A child lost and growing up alone in a world filled with evil, anger and scorn. He grows up without feeling the embrace of compassion and love. But because of his experience in a realm of dreams, he soon seeks the deepest desire of his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello people of ... Hope you like this one... This was conceptualized at exactly 5:35 in the morning, just when the sun started to come up...Sorry, but I'm a hopeless romantic and i do hope you review since i want to know what you think...and i do hope you like it...

This story is done in Kai's POV...so, I hope no one gets confused.. ()

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything concerning beyblade. It belongs to some japanese dude...but i do wish i could own Kai, but if I did, thousands of fan girls would be plotting my death...anyways...On with the fic...

* * *

It was a very cold night. Trees swayed ominously in the blizzard outside my window. You could hear the sound of the wind as if you could hear someone lost and dying amongst the vast wasteland of snow. But despite that, the wind could not drown the screams of torture in this hell hole of a place. I was half starved and everyday I was given a regular beating.

If you would ask the man holding the whip to slash your back why he was to whip you even if all the things they asked you to do was done flawlessly and perfect, he would only say that it is for building character. I suppressed every scream as the whip slashed my back making the blood fall in tiny trickles against my pale skin. I never showed weakness. I faced every beating like a man. Even though you couldn't hardly consider me a man for I was only eight.

* * *

My father had died when I was brought to this place called the abbey. I thought I would be safe and happy since I would be with my grandfather. How very wrong I was. Everyday, he ordered his underlings to train me, as well as the other boys that were sent to this place become the ultimate warrior. So, at the age of eight, I was no longer a child. Years passed and my treatment hadn't changed except that now, I was asked to kill. It wasn't hard actually, it was just like strangling an animal, but I didn't approve of it.

I was having these thoughts as I stared blankly outside my window. I felt privileged since I was the only warrior in the abbey that HAD a window. I opened the glass frame and, despite the bars, I felt free. I could feel the snow beckoning me to come outside. Though cold and bitter, the world outside was beautiful. That was when an idea formed in my mind. I had to escape. I summoned Dranzer, the phoenix of which accompanied me every second of my life. I briefed him on my plan and he willingly obeyed. I knew at the back of my mind that escape was futile but nevertheless, I had to try.

A few moments later, I found myself running. Running against the beautiful snow. At last, I was free. The wind sent his sharp needles of cold down my spine but I didn't care for I was finally running away. I heard three gunshots in the distance. Crap. They've found out I escaped. I kept running. can hear the gunshots coming closer and closer, until finally, they hit me.

I fell instantly to the ground but I stood up, my hand on my side. I started running again, but this time, I left a trail of blood behind me. Another bullet came and it burned the flesh on my shoulder. I fell down again as I heard more bullets pass me by. This time, I couldn't stand up. I twitched in pain. Somehow, I knew I was dying. I cosed my eyes and I felt warm, maybe because of the blood. Darkness. Pitch black darkness.

I didn't want for it to end this way. I want to see at least the beautiful yet cold and bitter winter before I die. At least I wouldn't die in full misery. I opened my eyes, then, all of a sudden, I was a child again.

I was surrounded by a field of roses. White roses. The pain had left my body and I was being gently rocked by a beautiful woman. She had the same blue hair as mine. She had the same pale skin, only her eyes were two glittering pools of green. It was mother. She gently rocked me to sleep as she softly whispered sweet words into my ear. "_I love you my angel, my only."_

Crap. It was only a dream. I wish I could have died in my sleep. That way. the dream won't have to end. I sat up in bed and took a quick glance around me. I was in Tyson's dojo and apparently, everyone was still asleep. Figures, when have they actually woke up early. I walked outside to get a breath of fresh air. I was there outside, as I saw the sun slowly rise up. I felt good as the sun slowly warmed me. It was like feeling the sweet melancholy silence of the dawn.

* * *

**There it is.**

I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Oh and please leave a review, your opinions matter as to what I'm going to do with this story. IT would be either:

1. A one-shot

2. A kaiHil love story

Please review. Your opinions matter.

Till the next time..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Before we continue I would firstly like to thank all of the people who have graciously taken their time into reading and reviewing this fanfic. More power to you..:D...

**pheonix80**

**The Demon Puppeteer**

_(take a moment to read her stories...They're awesome, and Because she's someone special to me..:D)_

**StZen**

**susie25**

**sky d**

Okay, moving onwards...thank you all for you opinions, and I have finally decided. Uhhmm, this would more likely revolve around Kai, as I have a very nice conclusion at the end as to why I did that.

There would be no romance in this fanfic. I thought I will, but as I was writing this chapter, I changed my mind, since it would turn out into some sappy love story without any air of truth into it. Hehe. Please forgive me..

**Okay, on with the fic!!**

* * *

A young boy of four was sitting comfortably on the grass next to his mother. A light tinge of pink was evident on his cheeks as he worked merrily with her with their flowers. The mother and her son had in their possession a wondrous garden filled with spectacular sights of beauty for in their garden grew the most beautiful roses, each one as perfect as the other. None, as beautiful grew elsewhere for they carefully tended each rose everyday. They watched every single bud grow into maturity until the time came when the flowers grew into its loveliest. They put so much effort and time into tending their garden. In turn, the roses let their fragrance perfume the entire estate. Such was the joy of this pair when they breathed in their fragrance.

"What do you think now son? Isn't our garden lovelier than it was yesterday?" asked the mother to her child as they were resting from their hard work under the shade of a cherry tree. "I agree mama, but not entirely. I saw one of our roses turn brown. It's not pretty anymore. Mama, why did the rose turn brown when it could have stayed as pretty as it was before?" asked the innocent four year old. "Well son, the roses don't last as long unlike the other living creatures of this world. One day, everything will come to pass, that is the natural order of things. We must not grieve for it forever for something better will always come to make you happy again," the mother explained to her son smiling sweetly. "I don't understand mommy." "Oh, someday you will. Come let's go to the piano. I'll go sing you a song." "You go ahead mommy. I'll just say goodbye to the roses first." "Okay son, I'll see you there." Then she kissed the little boy on the cheek and left.

* * *

The boy, after a moment of farewell to the lowers walked away to follow his mother, but what he found at their usual meeting place was not something he had expected. There stood beside his mother's beloved piano stood a tall man with purple hair wearing a mask and a dark robe. But what was frightening about him was that he was holding a gun and his mother's favorite brooch – my mother's brooch!! How dare he? Even I was not allowed to touch it for it was so delicate, and he dares to defile my mother's rules??

I wanted to hurt him badly but all courage left me as he took a step closer, the gun in his hand. Then he dropped my mother's brooch on the floor and stepped on it. The glass was crushed and my heart was shattered along with the pieces. I wanted to run but fear made me stay rooted to my spot. He grabbed my wrist and I tried to push him back but he slapped my cheek. It hurt. I felt my cheek throbbing with pain. I started to cry but I tried restraining myself. This stranger cannot see me cry, but it was no use, the tears still fell. I hated myself for being this weak.

He came closer yet again, this time I took a step back but he rushed forward and clasped his hand around my neck. He tightened his grasp and started pulling me up until my feet were dangling in the air. I tried to free myself but my fingers were too nimble and weak and his, too strong. He smiled at me. It was scary. "Foolish child," he said, "you're coming with me." I could not breathe but I made one last attempt of protest.

* * *

"NO!!" I said screaming and what I saw was the luminous moon as it started appearing from behind the clouds. I blinked two or three times as I slowly regained my consciousness. I found myself lying on a roof. I sat up as I said to myself, "Just another dream about – her." I then looked up at the sky. It was beautiful tonight. It could have enticed idle men into dreaming, to praise its beauty. It could have easily set men's mind at ease, all except me.

For many days now, I have been haunted by dreams of her, and because of the sweetness of those dreams. I grew a great longing to find her. I didn't even know her name except for one – mother. How nice it is to remember that name, because of her, I have something to look forward to in my dreams. I can't remember everything about her though. I lost all my childhood memories ever since my escape at the abbey, but only bits of it come back to me embodied in my dreams.

In every dream, it was the same, I was suffering yet at the end she was there to comfort me, but this one I had tonight, the same one I've been having for many days now, was surely strange for as if, I knew that that man had taken her away from me. I had to be sure though, that was when I started the search. I still had hope that she was out there somewhere still alive. I had to find her. Unfortunately, my team didn't understand my cause. My eyebrows furrowed as I recalled the earlier events of this day:

"Oh finally Mr. Ice Prince has decided to join us," Tyson said, "Where have you been Kai? Sulking around someplace I guess. We just landed on Italy and you suddenly decide to disappear off the face of the Earth. For once, can't you act like a normal person with feelings so that your team won't deal with the emotional trauma you're giving us? So where were you of Lord of the stone people with no feeling?" "'Hn.'" "Hn? That's all I get! You good for nothing bastard! I thought, for a moment that you changed, that you had the ability for emotion. I guess, you're just a fucking loser that can't even win a match against a kid like me. Figures since you have no mother. I think she abandoned you since she couldn't stand having a son as unfeeling and as abnormal as you."

"Stop it Tyson, you're going too far," Rei tried restraining Tyson's fat mouth, but to no avail. "I don't care Rei! That traitor is just going to walk away. He's going to walk away like he always does, leave us like we're nothing." At his words, he suddenly broke down crying. With tears still evident in his eyes, he looked at me spitefully and ran towards me, his hands balled into fists. He made up his mind to punch me but I evaded his attack easily and he fell face first to the pavement. He just laid there crying like the child that he was.

I turned my back to them for I was disgusted by their acts of immaturity but nevertheless; I tried to explain my absence to them, an explanation simple enough for them to comprehend. "Tyson. You have insulted me and said words that others would not dare to utter in my presence. You have degraded my name as an orphan, for unlike you; I didn't have the luxury of growing up with a father to guide me nor of a mother to show me how to love. And if you are still wondering with that sorry excuse of a peanut, which you call a brain, what I was doing in my absence. I was looking for the mother of which you wickedly accuse of abandoning me." And saying these words, I left them walking away for I cannot stand the presence of those who accuse me wrongly. I heard them call after me but I went at a faster pace, and it was there that I left them, never to be seen by them ever again.

* * *

**Hope you liked reading this chapter. My longest so far, I think.**

I hope you don't think that Kai is out of character. I'm just doing this because i wanted to write something about what a person like him, all alone living by himself, growing up by himself without a mother to even show him what love is feels like...that beneath he impenetrable armor of a strong, unfeeling and stoic attitude lies a child, deprived and alone as he quietly bleeds...I wanted him to show the desire of every orphan's heart...:D

Uhhmm, about my other story "Phoenix Child", I'm still on writer's block until something is finished. So, please forgive me for not updating on it for quite a while now.

You might notice, that it is only done in Kai's point of view, and that the other characters seem to be totally left out..It's because I'm planning on creating a sequel to this. It will contain all of the guys reactions, and possible romance, though i'm not sure which characters I am going to pair up with...

Please pm on any suggestions, and or grammar/spelling mistakes...

With Love,

Black Zodiac


End file.
